Sunshine
by Temi-Chou
Summary: [drarry, angst] Ils avaient l'habitude de regarder les étoiles, ensemble. c'est comme un secret inavouable qu'ils partageaient depuis des années. Mais pourquoi se haïssaientils le jour ? Ces étoiles qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux... [Défi]


Auteur : Temi-chou

Titre : Sunshine.

Genre : Angst/Romance.

Rating : K+

Pairing : HP/DM

Résumé : Ces étoiles qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux... pourquoi s'éteignaient-elles une fois le jour venu ?

Note : Ceci est un défi proposé par Downloadeur. J'espère que ça vaut quelque chose…

* * *

_**Sunshine**_

Harry soupira de lassitude en s'installant à la table des Gryffondor ce matin-là. Il n'avait que peu dormi et se sentait épuisé. Il s'apprêta à saluer Hermione quand quelque chose attira son attention sur le devoir d'Astronomie de la jeune fille. Il pointa du doigt une phrase et lui dit :

-Tu t'es trompée, Hermione. Ce n'est pas Thébé le plus gros des plus petits satellites de Jupiter. C'est Amalthée.

Elle fronça les sourcils et relut sa phrase puis corrigea.

-En effet. Merci Harry… Comment tu l'as su ?

Harry pinça ses lèvres mais ne dit rien… C'était son petit secret, leur petit secret et il ne voulait pas que ses amis le sachent parce que ça lui faisait mal. Hermione sentit le trouble de son ami et n'insista pas. Harry força son visage à retrouver un sourire forcé, celui-là même dont il ne se séparait que la nuit, quand ils se voyaient… Ron leva la tête de son bol et grommela, la bouche pleine de brioche :

-Aujourd'hui, tous nos cours sont en communs avec les Serpentard.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et son regard se voila.

-Dommage…

-Oui, renchérit Ron qui n'avait pas entendu le soupir de son ami, on va encore subir les commentaires désobligeants de Malefouine…

-Malefoy, Ron, Malefoy…

-Tu n'es pas drôle, ce matin, Harry…

-Je manque de sommeil, esquiva le Survivant.

Ron parut se calmer.

-C'est vrai que tu es rentré tard hier soir. Mais où vas-tu comme ça le soir bon sang ?

Pour toutes réponses, Harry grogna et détourna le regard vers la porte de la Grande Salle. Elle venait de s'ouvrir sur un groupe de Serpentard avec à sa tête, le grand, le beau, le chieur, le vaniteux Drago Malefoy. Les regards des deux Princes de Poudlard se croisèrent. Drago s'installa à sa table sans quitter Harry des yeux. Celui-ci prit ses affaires et quitta la salle à manger, sous les regards profondément étonné de ses deux amis. Mais ils ne savaient pas… Ils ne savaient pas…

Personne ne revit Harry avant le début du cours de Potions mais quand il revint ses yeux étaient rougis.

-Hey, regardez ! S'écria Pansy Parkinson de sa voix criarde, Potter a chialé comme un bébé !

Le groupe de Serpentard reprit la phrase en chœur tandis que Harry, dans une sourde colère, attrapait Parkinson par le cou pour la plaquer contre un mur et la pointer de sa baguette.

-Je te conseille de ne pas me provoquer aujourd'hui, le pékinois. Sinon…

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, grogna une voix trop bien connue et haïe par le Survivant, alors Mr Potter, on agresse des élèves ? Une fille qui plus est ? Eh bien, cela nous fera cent points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour la semaine prochaine…

Harry serra les points et il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais une main se posa discrètement dans son dos.

-Ne fais pas ça, murmura une voix de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Harry se tourna discrètement et vit Malefoy. Ses yeux gris étaient vides et froids, comme à l'accoutumée. Et le cœur de Harry se serra. Pourtant, des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux la nuit… Des millions d'étoiles. Malefoy ouvrit la bouche et continua d'une voix plus sonore :

-Alors Potter, on s'en prend à ma petite amie ? Jaloux peut-être ?

-Jaloux de quoi, Malefoy ? De toi ?

-Non d'elle…

-Moi, je la plaindrais plutôt, lança Ron, sortir avec une fouine à tête enflée…

-Mieux vaut ça que sortir avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, chantonna un Serpentard.

Le professeur Rogue ouvrit la salle de classe, empêchant ainsi Ron de répliquer.

-Bonjour. Aujourd'hui, vous allez réaliser votre propre potion… Réaliser le descriptif de la préparation et n'oubliez pas les effets qu'elle est censée avoir. Nous avons, il me semble, quatre heures de cours. Vous avez deux heures pour le descriptif et les deux heures suivantes sont pour préparer…

Rogue eut un mouvement de poignet qui déverrouilla la réserve à ingrédients. Il fit mine de s'installer mais…

-Oh, j'oubliais… Celui qui échoue sera en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année chaque soir.

Il lança un regard mauvais à Harry qui déglutit et se crispa. Rogue aurait-il deviné ce qu'il faisait plusieurs soirs par semaine depuis bientôt trois ans ? Non, c'était parfaitement impossible. Il se permit de lancer un regard à Drago qui ne semblait nullement inquiet. Et son cœur se serra davantage. Mais, plutôt que de s'apitoyer sur son sort, Harry choisit de commencer son devoir. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer quand une phrase lui revint en mémoire…

_« Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour créer une potion… pour que tu conserves tes étoiles… »_

Il sourit. Et commença à noter les ingrédients.

Quatre heures plus tard, juste avant la sonnerie, le professeur Rogue se pencha sur sa potion et fronça les sourcils.

-Potter…

-Professeur…

-Comment appelez-vous cette potion ? Quels sont ses effets ? Pourquoi ?

Harry rougit mais ne baissa pas le regard.

-En théorie, il s'agit, monsieur, de la potion « Sunshine ». Cette potion est prévue pour que quelqu'un conserve un regard heureux pendant trois heures. Enfin, une goutte pour une heure. Quant au « pourquoi » cette potion professeur, on est en temps de guerre… Un peu de bonheur ne tuerait pas.

Rogue ne rajouta rien et attrapa la fiole que Harry lui tendait. Un silence pesant régnait dans le cachot et Harry dévisagea ses camarades. Notamment Ron et Hermione. Les deux posaient sur lui un regard interloqué et impressionné.

-Eh bien quoi ?

-Harry, commença Hermione la voix émue, c'est fantastique… Tu… Cette potion, elle est… et même Rogue… C'est… Harry !

Harry se tourna vers Ron, dans l'espoir d'une explication mais celui le regardait avec tellement de choc qu'il ne demanda même pas. Il se tourna vers le reste de la classe qui le fixait, les Gryffondor avec admiration, les Serpentard avec dégoût.

-Eh bien, nous allons donc tirer un élève au hasard pour tester la potion de Potter…  
Rogue agita sa baguette et une craie écrivit un nom sur le tableau : Drago Malefoy.

-Il est HORS de QUESTION que je teste quelque chose que Potter a préparé !

Malefoy était contre cette idée. Personne ne devait savoir qu'il avait des moments heureux dans sa vie. Surtout ces moments-là. C'était leur secret, à tous les deux, ils le partageaient depuis des années. Personne ne devait savoir !

-Monsieur Malefoy, il ne me semble pas vous avoir demandé votre avis. Venez ici, immédiatement.

Obéissant avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté, Drago se traîna jusqu'au bureau du professeur où il ingurgita deux gouttes de la potion. Quelques secondes plus tard ses yeux vides et froids pétillaient d'une joie sans nom, d'une joie jamais vue, d'un bonheur intense. Harry tomba de son tabouret. Il retrouvait devant lui et en plein jour, ce Drago qu'il côtoyait la nuit.

-Monsieur Potter… Votre potion est un échec, dit Rogue avec une joie mauvaise au fond de la voix, vous aviez parlé d'une réminiscence du plus fort bonheur vécu. Pas le simuler. Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Harry resta sous le choc et Malefoy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma. C'était leur secret, sa seule joie, son seul soleil, il ne devait pas le partager.

* * *

Lorsque Harry alla se coucher, il se sentait mal. Il n'avait rien dit. Il avait gardé le secret coûte que coûte. Mais ce secret le bouffait autant qu'il lui donnait du plaisir. Il tourna et vira dans son lit avant de se lever. Il enfila un bas de pantalon et sa cape d'invisibilité avant de se rendre dans le parc, près du lac. Quelqu'un s'y trouvait déjà, debout, droit et fier, la tête levée vers les étoiles.

-Le ciel est clair ce soir, lança cette personne.

Harry ne répondit pas et la silhouette se tourna vers lui.

-Enlève cette cape, Harry, je sais que tu es là. J'ai reconnu ton parfum.

S'exécutant, Harry s'approcha de Drago et attrapa sa main. Le blond tourna son regard vers son ennemi du jour, amour de la nuit.

-Cette potion était magnifique.

Harry se renfrogna.

-Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ?

Drago attrapa le visage de Harry entre ses mains et chuchota :

-Parce que je voulais que notre secret reste… secret…

-Mais j'en ai marre, moi ! De devoir te haïr le jour… C'est trop dur, beaucoup trop dur… Je ne veux pas devoir te lancer d'autres faux regards noirs, voir encore Parkinson s'accrocher à toi, j'en ai marre de sentir son goût sur tes lèvres ! Deux ans, Drago, deux ans… Bientôt trois, que nous nous cachons. Je commence à me demander si tu m'aimes vraiment…

-Tu l'as vu tout à l'heure… Murmura Malefoy, tu l'as vu non ?

-Oui… Oui, je l'ai vu, mais tu ne m'aimes que la nuit ! Pourquoi donc ?

-Tu sais très bien que nous devons nous haïr. Tu-sais-qui ne veut pas que le fils d'un de ses partisans soit ami avec toi ! Il ne le veut pas, parce qu'il a peur… Et je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal ou qu'il fasse du mal à ma mère…

-L'Ordre du Phénix pourrait la protéger, ta mère ! Choisis Drago… Parce que moi, je n'ai plus la force de continuer ainsi… Sanglota Harry. Demain, soit tu viens me voir en public, soit… c'est fini… Je n'en peux plus de ne vivre heureux que quelques heures par semaine.

Harry repartit après avoir déposé un léger baiser sur la joue de Drago.

* * *

Toujours de plus en plus éteint, toujours de plus en plus vide. Il aurait dû conserver un peu de Sunshine pour pouvoir avoir l'air en vie, pensa Harry en se dévisageant dans la glace. Descendre dans la Grande Salle et se confronter à Drago, qui sera sûrement froid et distant, il ne le pouvait pas. Et tout serait fini. Et il en pleurerait. Il en pleurait déjà. Ses yeux rougis, les sillons humides sur ses joues, les cernes, ses lèvres tremblant convulsivement. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qui allait suivre. Il pénétra dans la Grande Salle et s'installa. Dans trois minutes, il saurait s'il allait survivre… Ron le poussa du coude et il redressa la tête.

-Quoi ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as l'air… Mourant.

-C'est vrai.

La voix de Harry imposa le silence autour de lui.

-Je meurs, Ron, je meurs… Encore trente secondes…

Les Portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée. Et Drago Malefoy traversa jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Il échangea trois mots avec le professeur Dumbledore et il se tourna vers ses camarades. Harry chuchota :

-Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un…

-Bonjour à tous ! lança Drago après avoir lancé un « sonorus », si je suis ici ce matin, c'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à dire… Vous avez sans doute tous entendu parler de la potion, inventée par Potter, Sunshine… C'est moi qui l'aie testé.

Il se tourna vers le professeur Rogue.

-Elle marchait parfaitement cette potion, Professeur. Seulement pour le savoir, il fallait savoir que je suis amoureux… Ce que tout le monde ignore ici ! Enfin… Une seule personne le sait, n'est-ce pas ?

A la table des Serpentard, Pansy sourit d'un air entendu à ses amies. Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait ? Une grande déclaration d'amour pour elle…

-Commençons par le commencement. La nuit est magnifique. Les étoiles sont magnifiques et tu es magnifique. Tu éclipses la Lune et sa pâleur de mort, les étoiles, qui nous réchauffent de loin… Le soleil, même si nous ne l'avons jamais vu, est insignifiant quand on voit les étoiles qui brillent au fond de tes yeux… En fait, cette potion, Sunshine, elle ne servait qu'à me rappeler combien tu étais… à moi… et à quel point - moi Drago Malefoy, fils de Lucius Malefoy, si fier de n'appartenir qu'à moi-même - j'étais dépendant de toi…

Harry retenait sa respiration. Il l'avait fait ! Il avait osé ! Des larmes commencèrent à affluer sous ses paupières. Drago descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de Harry pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi, amour, pourquoi continue-t-on à faire semblant de se haïr ?

Harry n'y tint plus et il se jeta dans les bras de Drago, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Un applaudissement retentit mais il fut unique.

Tout le monde était choqué. Potter et Malefoy, les deux ennemis les plus célèbres de Poudlard, ensemble… Ce n'était pas… possible…

Pansy fondit en larmes, parce que son Drago, son futur époux, la trompait, en public et avec un homme. Triple humiliation.

Ron gardait sa mâchoire inférieure collé au reste de son visage mais il se retenait de hurler à l'infamie. Mais quelque chose attira son regard…

Les étoiles…

Celles qui avaient disparues des yeux de Harry…

Elles étaient revenues…

* * *

Voilà, c'était un petit défi ! Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Reviews ? Oui non ? Oui ? YOUPIIIIII ! 


End file.
